


Wanna Try Again (one shot)

by thedorkmisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, SPN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkmisha/pseuds/thedorkmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is failing a class and Castiel offers to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Try Again (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers: very extremely minor mention of alcohol and cocaine

"What the hell?" Dean whispered to himself in the back of the half lit classroom as the small D- on his history test jumped out in red ink with a ‘see me after class’ note plastered next to it.

Dean never understood what was wrong with him and his Junior World History class. Even with him being a starter on the varsity basketball team he managed at least a B- in every class, except for this stupid history class. He studied for every test, did every sheet of homework and yet still he was balancing a solid D if he was lucky. And this grade certainly wasn’t helping. He didn’t even know how it happened, he knew what two places monsoons connected with trade and everything in that unit, but it wasn’t sticking.

Dean dragged his feet over to the teachers desk as the bell rang to finish school. He had a bunch of ideas of what she could say to him, but nothing was as bad as what she actually said.

“What do you mean i’m off the team?!” Dean all but yelled as she dropped the news. “You can’t do that! You’re not my coach!”

“Your coach and I spoke when I got the grade of your test Mr Winchester.” She said almost too calmly, “You need better grades to be on a sports team. If you don’t pick your grade up by the end of the quarter you’re off the team for good.”

Dean’s jaw stiffened with anger and anxiety as he fiercely grabbed his bag and walked out of the room. He was walking so fast he almost completely knocked over the kid waiting for him in the hall.

 

“Shit! Sorry man.” Dean said as the other guy tried to maintain his balance. Dean was about to keep walking towards his car but the guy called after him.

 

“Dean hold on.” His voice was lower than Dean expected, so low in fact it almost startled him.

“Whoa man I think you might need to take something for that throat of yours.” Dean said spinning around, but brushed his joke away as the other guy only squinted with confusion. “You’re in my class aren’t you? You sit a row ahead of me right?” Dean was pretty sure he had the right guy, but he had only been staring at the back of his head all this time. He wasn’t sure if the guy he was thinking of had glasses or bright blue eyes like he had.

“Yeah I do, i’m Castiel.” Castiel stuck a hand out at Dean, who hesitated before shaking it.

 

“Lets just go with Cas ok?”

“Ok. Mind if I walk with you?”

“Well… No but i’m just going to my car so its not that far of a walk.” Dean said and started walking towards the student parking lot with Castiel next to him. “So what do you want, Cas?”

“I overheard you in the classroom, that you got temporarily kicked off your team.”

“Yeah well, don’t hold your breath about temporarily. There’s no chance i’m getting my grade up in that class.” Dean felt the anger crawling back up his body again.

“Well I thought I could help.” Cas looked up at Dean, who was a good 2 or so inches taller than him.

“Really? You want to help me?” Dean waited for some ‘gotcha’ or ‘for 20 bucks’ but all Castiel did was continue to glance up at him and wait for his answer. “Well yeah sure that sounds awesome. When do you want to do this Cas?”

“I can do it today.” Castiel responded immediately.

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

“Well alright, so you wanna get in your car and I can follow you home or what?” Dean asked, opening the drivers side of his car. He turned around, expecting to see Castiel standing there with an answer but instead just heard the closing of the passenger door of his car. “Alright, we can both take my car.” Dean said before bending down into the car, still not fully sure why Castiel wanted to help him nor why he was being so quiet.

“I have to warn you.” Castiel said as he motioned for Dean to turn left down a road towards his house, “I have a lot of brothers.”

“Older or younger?” Dean asked without taking his eyes off the road.

“Both.”

“Yeah I got a kid brother. His name is Sam. You’ve probably seen him around. Freshman, hasn’t hit his growth spurt yet…” Dean glanced over to Castiel, who was making a face towards him like he didn’t know who he was talking about. “He’s got this weird hair length…” Dean continued, hoping it would jumpstart his memory, “He’s been trying to grow it out, but it sticks to the sides of his head at this length.” Dean described Sam, smiling as he recalled the time he tried to get Sam to cut that hair of his and he refused, saying he wanted to grow it out.

“So what are your brothers like?” Dean asked after a minute of silence in the car.

“Well there’s Zach, he’s the oldest. Raphael is the second oldest, he works some job in accounting in the city. Then there is Michael, who is studying to be a lawyer or something and Lucifer who stays home to make sure everyone is doing what they are supposed to. Balthazar is a junior and Gabriel is a freshman along with your Sam.” Castiel said while Dean tried to sort everyone out from the long list he was just given.

“So Balthazar is your brother?” Dean asked in what Castiel took as disbelief as he pulled into the driveway of the decently sized house.

“Yeah, you sound surprised.”

“Well for one thing you guys look nothing alike.” Dean looked at Castiel and Castiel did have to agree with him on that part, his entire family looked like a random group of strangers when they are all put together. The only two that actually looked sort of like each other were Michael and Lucifer, and that was because they were twins, he guessed. “And I was at a party of his last weekend and he, no offense, seems to be nothing like you.” Dean concluded, taking the keys out of the ignition and getting out of the car.

As Castiel unlocked the door and stepped inside the house it was like they were in NYC, Dean couldn’t even focus on one thing for more than 5 seconds before something else was happening. He saw, what he presumed to be, Michael sitting at the kitchen counter studying. He looked pissed at Gabriel, who was playing with Balthazar’s basketball around the house while Lucifer tried to get him to stop. He saw Zachariah trying to cook dinner while Raphael was undoing his tie and rolling up his sleeves to start helping.

 

Dean was actually in a little bit of awe. With just him and Sam at home, no mother and their father would come back every other week for a day, he never really felt this whole ‘experience’ before. Even though it was cut short by Castiel pulling on his leather jacket up the stairs to his room.

 

Castiel closed the door behind them and started digging through his bag as Dean sat on his bed watching.

 

“Dean.” Castiel said without looking away from his bag, “Get your books out.”

 

“I was thinking we could just relax for a minute, i’m probably never going to get this stuff anyways.” Dean laid on his back and closed his eyes.

 

“Well then we have work to do.” Castiel dropped his history binder and textbook on Dean’s stomach, hard enough for him to shoot up from his resting position, “Bitch.”

 

“Call me whatever you want but you know you need to study.” Castiel brushed off what he assumed to be an insult while Dean tried to explain.

 

“No Cas, you’re supposed to say Jerk.”

 

“While I do think that calling me a bitch was a jerk move I do not believe that you’re a jerk.” He sat on the bed with Dean, grabbing the books from his lap and placing them sprawled out strategically on the bed beside the two of them.

 

“So I believe we are now studying Imperialism, correct?” Castiel asked, flipping through the two books to try and match up the units.

 

“Uh yeah I think.” Dean leaned in closer to the books and they began slowly studying.

 

They had been studying for what Dean thought to be an hour to an hour and a half before they agreed on a break. Castiel walked over to the mini fridge that Dean didn’t even notice hidden under a pile of clothes and pulled out two beers, tossing one to Dean who caught it like it was normal for him to get a beer, which it was.

 

“How’d you managed that?” Dean nodded his head towards the fridge while opening his beer as Castiel covered the fridge.

 

“My brothers and I aren’t very close.” Castiel walked back over to Dean and plopped down on the bed again, “I could bring home a shopping bag of cocaine and they wouldn’t notice.” Castiel said and Dean frowned, he could never imagine neglecting Sam enough for him to think that. His father did that to Sam enough. “My father left my mom after Gabriel was born. And a few years back, soon after Zach turned 18, my mother OD’d and passed.” Castiel said like he told the story tons of times, but there was still such hurt in his eyes. “What about you? Do your parents let you get away with things?”

 

Dean felt himself squeeze the neck of the bottle with all his strength and his body tense up, he had talked about his parents with no one, even Sam. Dean guessed Castiel sensed that too because he quickly told him that he didn’t need to talk about it and to forget he asked. But Castiel had opened up to Dean, even though he seemed to do it a lot, so Dean could at least do the same.

 

“My father jumps from job to job.” Dean started and Castiel looked up from his already half emptied beer. But Dean didn’t make eye contact, “He’s never home and leaves us with barely enough money to feed us. Sammy is still growing, so he needs more food. I usually give him my share.” Dean played with the rim of his beer bottle with his thumb. “My mom…” Dean swallowed and felt a lump forming in his throat, “My mom died in a house fire when I was a kid. Sammy was only six months old. He never even got to see his mom enough to remember her. But I remember everything. The smoke, my dad screaming for my mom, the water bursting out of the fire hose.” Dean looked at his palms, “I remember holding Sam as my dad gripped my shoulder tight and cried. He was never the same after that.”

 

“Does it ever get easier?” Castiel asked after a moment of silence.

 

“No Cas. It never does. Because no one ever fully understands, so no one can ever help you.”

 

Dean looked up as Cas put a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t even realize he was crying until he tasted salt water on his lips. “I do.”

 

Castiel leaned over to Dean and wrapped his arms around him, not caring what the basketball player thought of the gesture. But to his surprise Dean returned the gesture and buried his head in the rook of Castiel’s neck.

 

Castiel patted Dean’s back as he slowly came up to face Castiel.

 

“You don’t have to be completely alone in this Dean. You have Sam.” Dean broke eye contact and looked to his left, but Castiel put his hand on his cheek and turned his head back towards him. “You have me.” Castiel nervously said, still unsure of his and Dean’s ‘relationship’.

 

Castiel tried to take his hand away as Dean stared blankly at him but Dean put his hand over his and held it there. Before Castiel could get another breath out Dean pressed his lips against his.

 

As much as they hoped it wouldn’t be, it was a terribly awkward kiss. Dean had kissed his very fair share of girls and, even though Castiel still won’t admit it to Dean to this day, it was his first kiss. They both were doing completely opposite things, taking them 15 seconds to get on the same page before Dean pulled away.

 

“Sorry about that.” Dean reacted to Castiel’s pretty much pale face and shocked eyes, “I was…” Dean was trying to find the words but even he didn’t understand what got into him. He was straight, he’d always been. Never once had he thought of a boy in the way he was thinking about Castiel.

 

“No no it was uh… It was nice.” Castiel looked at Dean as they both sat in silence for a short period of time.

 

“So does this mean… Are we…” Castiel tried the words out in his head and each time couldn’t find the right thing to say.

 

“What? A couple? Gay?!” Dean panicked, “No! I mean it was a heat of the moment type of thing Cas. I can’t be with a guy! You know what would happen if that spread?” Dean looked over at Cas who was hanging his head in embarrassment.

 

Castiel took a deep breath and began to flip through his books again, leaving Dean staring off into the space behind him. Could he really be gay? Or at least bi?

 

“You’re right.” Castiel admitted falsely after they gave each other 5 minutes of silence to think, “I mean you might become a pariah in school. So its not even worth it.” Castiel scribbled something down in his notebook as he said it.

 

“That’s a good point. It wouldn’t be worth it.” Dean put his hand over and Castiel and for the first time since before the kiss their eyes seemed to lock onto each other. “If I wasn’t really looking forward to fixing that god-awful kiss.” Castiel’s smile couldn’t help but creep out of him and Dean too allowed for a smile to show.

 

“Wanna try again now?”


End file.
